Conventionally, a vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with a wiper device, which wipes off rainwater, dust, etc. attached on a windshield to ensure the view of a driver. The wiper device is provided with a wiper arm swingably driven by an electric motor, and a wiper blade attached to the wiper arm. The wiper blade is provided with a holder main body rotatably attached to a distal-end side of the wiper arm, and a blade rubber retained by the holder main body. The blade rubber is elastically contacted toward the windshield by the elastic force of vertebrae, thereby swingably drives the wiper arm by driving an electric motor; as a result, the blade rubber operates reciprocating wiping on the windshield.
As such a wiper blade, for example, the technique described in Japanese Patent (JP) Publication No. 2008-500224 is known. A wiper blade described in JP Publication No. 2008-500224 is provided with a holder main body having a fin part (spoiler), and the holder main body retains a blade rubber (wiper strip) attaching a pair of vertebrae (spring rails). The longitudinal-direction end parts of each of the vertebrae is projecting from the longitudinal-direction end parts of the holder main body by a predetermined amount, and each of the projecting parts of the vertebrae is covered with an end cap having a base part and a cover part. The cover part is provided so as to be closable/openable to the base part, and the movement of each of the vertebrae in the longitudinal direction is restricted when a cover member is closed. Thus, the end cap prevents the blade rubber from falling off from the holder main body.